Nightmare
by Vegetafreak96
Summary: Bulma has a nightmare. Will Vegeta be there to comfort her? Read and find out! ONE-SHOT!


Hey guys! Well I am here at my aunts house, so I decided to make a quick one shot cause I am bored :p

"Woman?" Vegeta looks down at the blue haired woman next to him. They were both sleeping peacefully when Bulma suddenly starts to clutch on her pillow, and grit her teeth.

"Woman are you alright? What the hell is your problem?" he started getting irritated and nudged her a bit. She was kept twisting and turning, suddenly Vegeta could see sweat streaming down her temples.

"WOMAN!"

She shrieked and fell off the bed. She looked around, and seemed to have a expression of relief. She climbed back up her bed, and pouted. "Vegeta what did you do that for!" She started rubbing her forehead.

"Woman why were acting so strange!" asked Vegeta as he made room for Bulma to climb back up to bed.

"What? What do you mean?" she asks laying down. He sat up, and scowled.

"Woman you were practically crying, and choking your pillow, and you are sweating!" He rubbed his hand on her forehead, and a good amount of sweat was shown on his palm he showed it to her and she freaked.

"What the! Wait a minute…oh now I remember." She frowned and tears started forming in her eyes. "Ugh. That was _horrible_." She rubbed her face.

"Woman, uh I- What happened?" was all he could say. He didn't know how to comfort someone in the time of need. Nope that was out of the question. So what is he going to do?

"Oh Vegeta it was horrible! You were there, and Trunks. A bunch of fighting and, and blood. Funeral…and ugh!" She said this through many tears. Barley able to speak the words through her hard sobs. She placed her hands on her face to cover the shame. She hated showing Vegeta her weakness. However, she is human!

He frowned, and picked her up from her position. He placed her on top of his lap like Santa Clause. He smirked by the fact that she stopped sobbing with his touch. Like a little child.

She wiped her nose, and glared at her husband. She placed her tiny hand on his big broad chest and felt his amazing heart beat. She replaced her hand and placed her head to his chest. She was now hearing his heartbeat. She smiled warmly and nuzzled into his chest.

He smiled a small smile. He rubbed her back, but he didn't know what to do. "Um Woman, it was just a dream. You should go back to bed." He placed his hand on her chest. He pushed her down, and she gave in.

She didn't want to go back to sleep after what she had just experienced. She laid down, and closed her eyes. "_Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts."_

Suddenly she felt a strong arm slide up her bare back, sending a shiver down her spine. She opened her eyes, and saw the Sayian who was now on top of her.

"Woman, I am here. Trunks is downstairs asleep in his own bed. There is no blood, no funeral. It was all just a dream." He whispers to her ear.

She smiled, and faced him. She didn't really know what to say… She smiled and cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him tenderly.

He grinned and deepend the kiss. She rubbed his bare back, and the kiss broke. She frowned. Suddenly she felt a pair of lips going up her white milky neck. He kissed her jaw, her ear, her forehead.

It was her turn. She did just the same. It is nice to know, that when you are having a bad dream…you wake up. See the love of you life, there with you. Comforting you as much as they can.

Who knew that the Prince of all Sayians knew how to comfort his wife. Vegeta let her take controll again. Just for a little while. She smiled, and decided to make love to him.

He smirked, and thought "Nightmare…hmph. I would like to say thanks."

Why? Because it woke up his mate, and now she's all turned on!

**So what did you guy's think? Stupid? Nice? I don't know! This is just a practice for me on my "Lemon scene" for my story "A week at the beach, Or so you think." I know it is not nessacarily a lemon, but almost and I am practicing so yeah review if you like. I don't mind if you don't. This was just a practice :P well bye!**


End file.
